The Multiplyer
by kairi-7717
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for a math test and decided to have a group study. Marinette gets suckered to having the group study at her house...also with Adrian? Things seem to go well until an akumatized victim appears called the Multiplayer.
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day in Paris. The birds were chirping, the sky blue as the sea, the grass as green as it could be, and the kids groaning as they found out that there was going to be a math test at the end of the week.

"Great, not another test. Alya! What am I going to do!? I can't get a bad score on this!." Marionette held her face with her hands.

Alya gave her friend a questioning look and then a small smirk emerged on her face. "No sweat girl. I got you covered." She gave her a wink and leaned forward tapping Nino on the shoulder. "Hey Nino. I heard you were good at math. Think you could give my girl and I some pointers for the up and coming test?"

Nino shot her a smile. He stuck his hand out like a gun and gave her a wink "Got ya covered! Just leave everything to me."

Alya then turned to Adrian "Why don't you come to. Wouldn't be fair to have only one math genius to help us when we both need help."

Marionette blushed bright red. The thought of Adrian helping with her homework was beyond what she thought she could handle. She can barely keep her cool as it is. She quickly spoke up to stop him. "You don't have too,. I-I mean your, uh, busy with your modeling right. Heh, you don't have to, uhm, bother with me…us…studying that is." She just wanted to hide at that point.

Adrian just smiled big "Sure I can help. I haven't been to a study group before. It sounds like it would be fun."

Nino gave his pal a look, "You think studying is fun? It's a pain more like it."

Adrian felt a little sheepish. This was his first year at an actual school with actual friends. Of course he would think it would be fun. "Come on man. Its my first time being a normal kid. Give a guy a break."

"Your right man. My bad." Nino put his hand on his friends shoulder. "No one should be deprived of a normal school life…even if it is studying."

Alya finally joined the conversation again. "That's right! We can't let Adrian's life go on without at least one study group with friends. Now the question is, where are we gonna have it. My house is off limits. My mom is having a small work gathering at my place."

Nino shook his head "My place is out too. How about at your place Adrian? Your place is pretty big."

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry guys, my place is a no too. I don't think my dad would be too thrilled if a bunch of teenagers suddenly came over."

Then all eyes turned toward Marinette. She could feel the gazes staring at her but most importantly Adrian's gaze. He smiled at her brightly "Well what about your place Marinette? Think your parents would be OK with it?"

"Uh, well I don't think, my parents." The thought of Adrian coming over to _her_ house was making her dizzy. Just then Alya pulled her friend close as she put her arm around her. "Of course her place will work. We were already planning on hanging at her house. What's a few more guest? Right Mariette?" She then gave her a wink. All Marinette could do was give a still smile and nod. "Sure…" She forced "My parents would be thrilled to have you over."

Adrian stood up from his school chair "Awesome! Should we come around about 4 today?"

Alya took the reigns. OK more like she had them the whole time. "Sounds like a plan. We will see you both at 4 o'clock sharp."

The boys waved as they left the class room with the girls shortly after. Marinette was freaking out darting back and forth in front of Alya. "Adrian is coming to _my_ house!?. What am I gonna do? I'm too nervous. What if he doesn't like the way my house is? What if he suddenly has too leave because he doesn't like studying with us. What if-" Alya grabbed her friend making her face her. "Everything will be fine. He's already been to your house before right? It was for the video game training. He had fun there didn't he?"

Marinette sighed and relaxed a little. "Your right. There's nothing different from that time. He did have fun at my house." She then got a little dreamy eyed. She remembered when they both reached for the same controller. She got to touch his hand…then she started to panic again. "What if it happens again!? What would I do!? Gah! Alya! Help me!"

Alya just shook her head. "You just leave everything to me. I've got some things to do at home before I can head over. I'll see you at 4!" Alya then took off for her house as Marinette waved bye to her. She then sprinted home to get everything ready for the study group.

During that same time at Cours Moliére, Cindy was laying her head on her desk almost in tears. The sweet jet black hair, brown eyes, small petite girl was depressed. The teacher had just given her back her math test. She had a really good feeling about it. She just knew she was gonna pass. She stayed up late studying with her parents. They believed she was gonna pass but the score on her sheet said otherwise. She got a D-. How could she have gotten a D! Let alone a D-! Her parents saw how hard she had tried. How much effort she had put in. She slowly got up from her spot and started but before she left the school room her teacher stopped her. "Cindy could you come here quick?"

Cindy gave out a small "Yes Mrs. Aude." She quickly composed herself in front of her teacher. Her teacher was tall, very kind, and understanding person. She was the perfect teacher. Well almost perfect. She didn't have to give her such a bad grade, but she was only doing her job and if she would have done that then she would not be the awesome teacher the kids know and love. "Cindy, I need your parents to sign this." She handed Cindy the paper as she gave her the instructions. "I know you worked hard for this test, but unfortunately need your parents to sign this paper. It lets me know that they know about how well you did on the test. I'm sorry about this Cindy."

Cindy gave a small "Yes ma'am" and walked out of the classroom. She started to head home when she decided to make a detour toward the park. She didn't want to go home just yet. She didn't want to face the disappointment of her family. So she walked to the park, head hung low. All she wanted was to be alone.

High in a tower in a dark room, a dark vibration could be felt. A lone figure stood there in the dark pinpointing his next victim. A dark smile rose on his face and a circle window became bright. You could now see the lone figure. Darkness filled his heart and he search for dark emotions that he could control. Hawkmoth sensed his next victim. A poor middle school girl who is now feeling the sting of disappointment. Wanting to be someone who her parents adore but with this disappointment he could use it for his own gain. He spread out his arms wide as little white butterflies flew and fluttered around him. One fluttered into his hand. He then put his other hand over it and covered the butterfly. His dark powers soaked into the butterfly turning it a deep purple. Almost black even. "My little Akuma. We found someone to take over. She has felt the sting of disappointment and not wanting to be one. She is an easy target. Fly to her. Go akumatize her!" the newly born akuma then fluttered to its next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello! So my first chapter was kinda quick but now that I'm getting back into writing things should be better with storyline. So I just watched miraculous for the first time last weekend and I'm obsessed with it! Doesn't matter what age you are. I'm 30 and I fell in love with the show and checking out what season 2 will be like.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

Cindy was sitting on the park bench with her test in her hand. She kept staring at the bright red D- on her paper. It was like it was mocking her. All her effort went to waste. Along with the disappointment, anger welled up inside of her. She crumpled up her paper and threw it. "This is just stupid! I'm stupid! I'm just a pathetic person. Why is my life like this." She pulled her knees to her chest and she started to cry. As Cindy sat there crying, the akuma had sensed out its victim. It fluttered its way toward Cindy and landed on her calculator that was hanging from her backpack. Anger surged through her body. She felt a surge of power. It was nothing she had ever felt before. Then she heard a voice. It was dark yet pleasant to her ears.

"I have given you power but I ask of something in return. The multiplier I need you to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses. If you do that then this power is yours forever. You can do anything with it. Everything will be yours for the taking" Hawkmoths words echoed in Cindy's head. A sly smile shown on her face. Finally she can get rid of every disappointment in her life. She clenched her fist and acknowledged the voice in her head and her new master "I shall do as you command Hawkmoth. Trust me. I will be a disappointment no longer." It was like her last words were venom. Evil had consumed her but she didn't care. She enjoyed this new feeling. Then with a flash her whole body had changed. Her once peach skin was now a pale yellow. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Even her hair turned purple. She now wore a dress that came to her knees with number all over and on her wrist was a calculator. She checked herself out in the reflection of the fountain that was near by. She spun around admiring her new look. She then noticed the calculator. "Hmmm. I wonder what _this_ does?" she held out her hand and shot the near by person. There was a puff of purple smoke and the person suddenly became two. A complete copy of the original. They didn't move. It was like they were frozen or waiting for a command. "Hello my minions. I need you to test something out for me. Go over to where the kids are playing soccer and steal there ball." The Multiplier waited to see if they would follow her command and they did exactly that! Oh the fun she could have with this! She then spoke into the calculator giving a command. "Excellent! Now. Follow me."

Marinette was pacing back and forth in her room. Only 15 more minutes and everyone would be over. She got permission from her parents and they were excited that Marinette was bring over some of her friends from school. Instantly her father started to bake them some treats for when they came over. Just then her phone rang and Marinette jumped as high as a cat. She was in such a panic that the sudden sound scared her. She quickly picked her phone up from her desk. It was Alya calling her. She was hoping that this phone call wasn't her bailing out on the study group. "Uh, hey Alya. Please tell me your not bailing." She begged and pleaded hoping it wasn't true. Alya let out a sigh. _"Girl you know I wouldn't so that to you. Trust me I'll be there. Someone has to help you with Adrian."_ Marinette let out a sigh of relief "Then what's up? Are you going to be late?" she was hoping no. Alya just laughed at her panicky friend. Soon she will know if she was going to be panicking more. _"No girl. The reason why I was calling was to see what you were going to do with all of your Adrian stuff that was plastered over your room."_ Alya then heard a loud thud. _"Marinette? Hey everything OK?"_ there was no answer. The reason for that being was due to Marinette's realization that they were all still up. Then she had dropped her phone on the ground and she was frozen solid. _"Hey Marinette? You still there?"_ Marinette then stared all around her room. She thought she was panicking before but it now just shot through the roof! "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Adrian can so not see this. He'll think I'm weird. He'll never talk to me again. He'll start avoiding me at school!" Alya could hear her friend and she laughed. She knew this was going to happen. That's why she had called her. She was kinda hoping she could hear her panic. She finds that adorable about her best friend. She enjoyed teasing her about Adrian. It brought out a softer, more shyer side of her. Then with that cue she hung up the phone. She'd see her friend soon. Besides she was too busy right now and she could bet Marinette forgot all about her on the phone.

Marinette quickly grabbed every poster, every picture that she had of Adrian. She had everything in her hands when she heard her mother call her. "Marinette! Your friends are here!" Marinette jumped giving a small scream. She looked from side to side. She still hasn't found a place to hide her stuff yet! She quickly hid them behind her desk. Though without her knowing, one of the papers slide back out onto the floor. Marinette quickly opened her trap door and there was Adrian's head looking up at her.

Adrian smiled at her a little surprised at the sudden opening of the trap door. "Thanks for inviting us over." Marinette didn't move out of the way. She was still in shock of the sudden appearance of Adrian. She didn't even blink. Adrian looked around and sheepishly nodded his head up "So uh, you going to let us up or just leave us standing here." Marinette the snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh uh. Heh. Yeah. Come on up." She laughed nervously backing all the way to her desk. "Glad you guys could all make it."

Alya and Nino then appeared behind Adrian Alya gave her a sly smile. "So did you get your room clean before we got here?" she gave her a wink.

Marinette turned bright red and stood straight as a board. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me I had to clean up a little bit first Alya."

Nino looked around nodding his head in approval. It was his first time at her place. "You got a really cool place Here Marinette."

Marinette calmed down a little bit. Having the other two here really helped a lot. "Thanks Nino. My mom helped me with decorating my room and my dad helped with the balcony."

Nino spun around to face her. "You even have a balcony!? That's very cool."

"Yeah it comes in handy a lot. It makes things a lot easier for me." Marinette then realized she was talking about herself when she was in ladybug form. She quickly stopped talking hoping no one would ask.

Adrian perked up. He wished he had a balcony but all he has was an open window. Things would be so much easier for when he was Chat Noir. The window gets a little old." What do you use your balcony for? What makes things easier?" he was a little curious with what she does? Was it with her fashion that she makes? Blame the cat side of him for being curious.

Marinette looked from side to side. She had to think up an excuse for being up there. "Well, uhm. I ah, well I, get my….inspiration when I'm up there. Looking out over Paris up there, with the sun shining helps brings out the creativity." She was hoping they would buy that. Even she thought it sounded good. She almost believed it herself!

Adrian was impressed by Marinette. Her love for fashion and following her heart was admirable. Though she was nothing compared to Ladybug. "That's amazing Marinette. Way better then any nook or cranny at my place."

"Are you kidding!? You room is huge Adrian! So many windows that let's in the sunshine!" Marinette butted in.

Adrian looked a little puzzled "Nino is the only person that's seen my room. Have you seen it before?"

Marinette froze. How could she have been so stupid! Sure she has been in his room bit it was when she was ladybug! Now how was she going to get out of this one. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her answer. "Well, of course I haven't seen your room before. I…I…heard it…from Nino! I think it was the first time he went over. He was telling everyone about how cool your room was."

Nino gave a questioning look. "Did I? Well your room is pretty cool bro. I probably did."

Adrian smiled and threw his arm around his buds shoulder. "You have a pretty cool room too Nino."

"Thanks man. Now how about we get to that studying. We have two damsels who need our help." Nino pointed to the girls.

Adrian followed his friends lead. "That they do. Well ladies, shall we begin?"

Over on the east side of Paris, The Multiplier was on a rampage. Every person that she saw she was collecting them and multiplying them for her own use. She had an army behind her and they were willing, under her control of course, to do her bidding. She was destroying school buildings, ransacking each and everyone before she destroyed it. Hawkmoth had given her power but she had to steal the miraculouses from the two goody goodies. Even though she was causing mayhem the two renowned super heroes were no where to be found. A news crew was at the scene filming the devastation that was going around in the city.

"We are at the scene where multiplier has ransacked and destroyed another school building. She is growing an army, for what, we still do not know. We advise everyone to stay in doors as we wait for our two hero's to save us. Ladybug, Chat Noir. What could be so important, that it seems your letting this city come under the power of the Multiplier. Please….we need you." Just then the multiplier fired her ray from her calculator and capturing two new minions.

Marinette scratched at her head with both her hands. "I'm still not getting it!" she then sighed in defeat. "It's hopeless." Marinette then plopped her head on the table. Adrian played his hand on her back.

"Don't worry Marinette. You almost have it. Here I'll show you. You just left out a piece. Adrian then leaned in toward her. His arm was up against her arm. Adrian was explaining the equation to her bit her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes darted from their arms to his face, their arms, then his face. She was turning bright red from his sudden movement toward her. Nino was helping Alya, from Alya request of course. It was her plot to get Adrian closer to Marinette and sure enough…it was working. Adrian then leaned back and gave her a small smile. "So think you can get the next one. It sounded tricky but your smart Marinette. I know you can get it." The two were staring at each other. Adrian was waiting for a reply from Marinette, but she didn't say anything. She just…stared. He waved his hand in front of Marinette "Uhm. Earth to Marinette. Are you there?" Alya and Nino were staring at the two. Alya nudged Nino giving him a wink and he chuckled back at her. The two were both in on the plan. Adrian then looked at the two with a questionable look. "What?"

Just then a bright purple light flashed. Then another and another. This brought Marinette out of her stupor. Alya was the first to jump up. "Do you think its another akuma!?" She said excitedly. She quickly grabbed her phone and rushed to the balcony with everyone behind her. When they got outside and had a better look. Alya's suspicions were right. It was another akuma attack. Both Marinette and Adrian's eyes narrowed at the new akuma. Adrian had to think of a way to leave his friends so that he could transform into Chat Noir. He quickly came up with his plan. "Guys I'm really nervous about my dad. I have to make sure he's OK." He started toward his stuff so he could leave.

Marinette started to worry so she followed him. She couldn't have the love of her life just leave while there was an akuma attacking! "Adrian, its too dangerous to go out there! You should stay here. Its safe at my place."

Adrian shook his head "Sorry Marinette. I have to go." He sounded determined and bold "Trust me. I'll be fine. Besides my place is in the opposite direction from where the akuma went." Adrian then sprinted down the trap door and then outside. Marinette was about to leave when Nino and Alya stopped her. "Did Adrian leave!?" Nino sounded concerned for his bud.

Marinette put her hand to her chest. "I'm going to go after him and bring him back. He can't be running off out there." Then just like Adrian, Marinette dashed out the door, leaving Nino and Alya behind.

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and started to pull him along. "Lets go Nino! There's no way I'm letting that akuma out of my sight! I'm gonna get the scoop on our next akuma!"

 **And that's the end of chapter two! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: After I uploaded the last chapter I completely forgot about Tikki and Plagg XD well this chapter they'll get a little spotlight. I'll make sure to remember them next time I write another story too!**

Adrian ran out the front door as quick as he could. He had to quickly get away before anyone could stop him from turning into Chat Noir. He rounded around a corner alley to stop and see if Marinette had followed him. She had tried to stop him but he bolted before she could barely protest. He was happy though that he had a friend who cared for his safety. After his mom disappeared, things just got awkward and everything in his life just seemed to stop. He was then drawn out of his thoughts when Plagg flew out of his shirt. "Well you two seemed like you were getting cozy." Plagg grinned big teasing his partner.

Adrian eyed him wondering what his little black friend was talking about "Im not quite following you there. Who was getting cozy?"

Plagg flew around his head "Oh just you and Marinette." He started to over exaggerate the scene between the two, mimicking Marinette and him. He first did a high pitch "Oh! I don't understand this Adrian! Please, please show me!" He then switched to a low pitch kinda making it sound flirty "No problem. Leave it to me little lady. I'm a math genius." Plagg flew In front of Adrian looking him in the eyes. "You then leaned in close, arms touching, inching closer to each others hearts as you showed her your heroic actions of teaching her math!" Plagg made it sound over dramatic.

Adrian swatted at Plagg but missed "What are you talking about? That never happened." Adrian was defending himself. His only lady was Ladybug and nothing was going to change that.

Plagg flew back toward him "Sure. That's what you want to think but I know the truth."

Their attention was then drawn away when they head a scream. Adrian looked at Plagg with determination "Plagg we don't have time for this!"

Plagg sounded disappointed "Awe but I was having fun teasing you."

Before Plagg could finish his sentence, Adrian yelled out "Plagg! Claws out!" Plagg was then swept into the ring and Adrian turned into his alter ego. Chat Noir! "Time to go save the day!" he then looked wistfully into the sky "I wonder if my lady has a already beat me there." He then let out a small chuckle. He pulled out his staff and with a quick twirl of it in his hand he stretched it out and took off in the direction of the Akuma.

Marinette _was_ worried about Adrian and when she got outside in front of her place, he was no where in sight. He was already long gone. "Please Adrian be safe."

A cute little red kwami then flew out of Marinette's purse. "Im sure he's alright Marinette." Tikki was hovering in front of Marinette.

Marinette then went to the alley that was by her house "Thanks Tikki. I just can't help but worry though."

Marinette suddenly went red remembering what happened just before the Akuma attack. "If that Akuma didn't show up like it did then…." She stopped mid sentence. She put her hands up to touch her cheeks as she thought of Adrian leaning close into her again. Her eyes darted back and forth. She was then brought back to earth when she heard a scream.

Tikki became concerned "You can think about that later Marinette but right now we have another issue to deal with.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Your right Tikki. Now's not the time or place to be thinking about that." She then took a deep breath and smiled big as she yelled "Tikki! Spots on!"

Marinette was then transformed into the courageous Ladybug. She pulled out her magical yo-yo, spinning it side ways like a lasso. "Time to go stop this Akuma and save whoever was Akumatized!" She then let her yo-yo fly forward and was pulled to her next location.

People were fleeing left and right as the Multiplier copied them and made an army. She had everyone that she saw and was sure she had almost all of the people of Paris…well at least in the area that was under her control. She was enjoying this power immensely. She landed on top of the light pole and gazed at her new army. "Soon every school in Paris will be destroyed. Who cares what the teachers think. Who cares what my parents think. The Multiplier will rid of each and everything that has hurt me!" the Multiplier gave out a shrill laugh. As she composed herself a voice entered her mind. He same dark voice that gave her her powers. " _The Multiplier. You did good to cause havoc in this city. Ladybug and Chat Noir will face you soon. Remember that if you want to keep your powers you must bring me their miraculouses!"_ The Multiplier agreed "You can count on me Hawkmoth. Just leave everything to me." The multiplier shot up in the sky shouting out "Ladybug! Chat Noir! If you want your precious city back, come and face me! Otherwise the next school I go to will become a large pile of rubble!"

"Well that just seems too over the top. Don't you think your over doing it a bit?" A teasing voice rang out.

The Multiplier spun looking for the voice. "I know that's you Chat Noir! Come on out and face me so that I can take your miraculous!" She boomed. She was irritated that she couldn't see him.

The voice seemed to bounce around her. "What's that? You'd like to see my handsome face? Even Akumas think I'm the cats meow."

Then another voice from behind her appeared. "Really Chat Noir? Here I though I'd be the only one who thought you were the cats meow."

Just the Chat Noir appeared from the roof in front of The Multiplier. "Wait really!? You think I'm the cats meow!?" He seemed super happy as he forgot about sneaking around the enemy.

Ladybug just shook her head with a small smile and then appeared from behind The Multiplier. "Well there goes our sneak attack. Way to give away your position." She teased him

Chat then leaped his way toward Ladybug with a big smile on his face. "So you really think I'm the cats meow!?" he was now standing in front of her. His tail twitching from excitement of anticipation of what she was about to say.

Ladybug touched his nose with her finger and pushed him away. "Ill tell you later pussy cat. Right now we have an Akuma to stop!"

Chat Noir composed himself and took a bow with his arm extended. "Your right my lady. Work first, play later."

Ladybug just rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but give a small smile at her partners playful ways. "Alright, so looks like were dealing with an Akuma that can make copies of people. Chat Noir, go in for a quick attack and we'll see what else she can do. I'll come in from behind and see what trinket has the Akuma in it."

Chat Noir saluted as he winked at her. "Then I'm off to battle. Watch my heroic bravery as I put myself in danger." He then extended his staff and leaped toward The Multiplier.

" _Finally"_ She thought. She didn't know what the two were doing but they were getting on her nerves. They just stood there chatting. She guessed they were making a plan on oh they were going to stop her but looks like the jokes on them. There was no way she was going to be defeated.

Alya followed the flashes of purple light from the Akuma. Nino was following close behind cowering by the building. He didn't want to be here but he couldn't just leave Alya out here alone by herself. "Alya how close are we going to get that that thing?" Nino peaked over her shoulder.

Alya lifted her phone so she could record the next clip for her ladyblog. "Are you kidding me Nino!? This is the biggest scoop this month!" Alya kept her eye on The Multiplier. She had just ransacked a school and demolished it.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Come on Alya. It's the first of the month. Of course it would be the biggest."

Alya just waved him off "You should know better then anyone I can never pass up a good story."

Nino gave a small smile "I guess your right there."

Alya used both her hands to hold her phone now. "Nino look! Ladybug and Chat Noir just showed up! This is going to be a hit!"

Chat Noir charged head on with The Multiplier. His claws drawn out ready to strike. He leaped forward but then The Multiplier held her arm out and shot a beam of purple light at him. Thanks to his quick cat reflexes he was able to dodge the beam of light but he kept charging forward. The Multiplier didn't relent. She kept shooting her beam at him. He was in swiping distance and slashed at her but when flew up dodging his swipe. Meanwhile ladybug studied her movements and threw her magical yo-yo that wrapped around The Multipliers leg. Ladybug was now standing by Chat Noir. "Quickly Chat Noir! The Akuma is in her calculator on her arm. Get it!"

He used his staff to launch him up to reach The Multiplier. She was getting nervous and was trying to fly up high to get away but that stupid yo-yo wouldn't let her go any further. As Chat Noir was almost near she shot at him. He quickly leaned sideways to get out of the way and fell back by Ladybug. "Looks like we may need _multiple_ plans to defeat her."


End file.
